The Seven Worlds; Part I
by Trinity for the One
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends explore the seven worlds


**__**

Well, here goes my first fanfiction! Thanx to everybody for support (waves at the teenage witches)! I hope this story won't be too boring or whatever! Thanks to my family and my step dad for encouragement! Well with that said, on with the story!

The Seven Worlds; Part I

The smoky smell of the Hogwarts Express filled Harry's nose as he stepped onto platform 9 3/4. Any normal person would say, by appearance, that this was a normal teenager. But Harry knew otherwise. He had just traveled through a fireplace and fallen through a seemingly solid wall. He was a wizard.

Ron and Hermione, Harry's best friends, were now stepping onto the platform and making there way through the crowds of noisy students. 

"Oi! Harry!" cried Ron desperately trying to reach Harry and waving wildly. "Over here!"

Hermione, Ron, and the rest of Ron's family (the Weasleys) finally reached Harry and Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, started loading their trunks onto the train.

The train's whistle blew and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ron's little sister, Ginny, all jumped onto the train. 

"Now everyone _behave_ yourselves this year and yes that means especially you two!" yelled Mrs. Weasley brandishing a rolled up magazine at Fred and George. "I don't want you two to ruin your last year for yourselves!"

Fred and George smiled at each other. "Don't worry, Mum. We won't get caught!" Fred said sneakily. 

Mrs. Weasley pointed a warning finger at them. "NO TROUBLE! And I'll be sending owls to all of you when you get to Hogwarts," she said as the train started to pull out. "Study hard for all of your exams this year!"

Harry watched until Mrs. Weasley was out of sight and then turned to the others. Hermione was asking Fred and George if they had really meant what they said and that their mother was absolutely right on this one.

"_We _won't get into trouble!" said George with fake innocence. "Of course we might send _others_ to do the dirty work, but _we_ have explored about every part of the school you can think of!"

"Even the restricted section of the library?" piped Ginny excitedly.

"_Especially_ the restricted section of the library," Fred chortled.

"Ooh, you could get in BIG trouble for that!" Hermione warned. "In _Hogwarts, a History_, I read that there were students who got expelled for sneaking into the restricted section of the library! You were lucky you weren't caught!"

Fred and George ignored her. "Inside the restricted section there are wonders beyond your wildest dreams." George said. "There was only one place that we never got into inside the restricted section."

"And where, may I ask, is that?" inquired Ron.

"Well, we found a secret passage that can only be accessed with an invisibility cloak," said Fred. "We never had enough money to buy one."

"How do you know that it's there if you never went in?" asked Ginny.

"How else, silly; we saw Professor Dumbledore step through an invisible archway!" explained George. "We were hiding behind a shelf and we saw him put an invisibility cloak onto a statue of a unicorn, with its head uncovered, and it came to life and an archway appeared! The unicorn bent its head down and allowed Dumbledore to take its horn! He stuck the horn into a hole in the archway and stepped through causing the whole thing to vanish. We didn't see any more after that because Madam Pince made us leave."

"Well, I certainly hope that none of you are considering going into the restricted section of the library!" Hermione warned as Harry and Ron looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "We're talking serious trouble if you get caught!"

"We are almost to Hogwarts now, so would all of you kindly leave so that Harry and I can change?" said Ron shoving his siblings and Hermione out of the door. "Thank you!"

Once they had all left Ron whispered to Harry, "You know we could check it out if you wanted to."

"Yeah, but you know Hermione would never approve," said Harry.

"So, we could do it without her knowing," encouraged Ron. "Or else tell her that it's for educational purposes."

"Well, first we need to know how Fred and George got into the restricted section of the library," thought Harry. "Then we can worry about Hermione."

"Now you're talking!" exclaimed Ron as they finished changing. "We'll ask them tonight, but we have to act casual."

"Right," said Harry as the train came to a halt. "After the feast."

They got off the train and into a carriage taking them to the huge castle on a cliff that was Hogwarts.

After the feast that night, Harry and Ron raced to the Gryffindor Tower. Fred and George were already there and they were talking with Lee Jordon about their new fake wands that spit out undiluted bubotuber pus when a person tries to use it.

"Hey guys!" said Ron sitting down casually between Fred and George. "Could you tell us how you get into the restricted section of the library?"

"Now why would you want to know that?" inquired George. 

"No reason!" said Harry and Ron at the same time.

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged. "We made fake passes. It was no big deal, and we still have some left," said Fred.

"Well, say we would do some of your dirty work if you gave us those passes…," said Harry.

"Hmm…" thought George looking at Fred. "Okay, that sounds fair enough. I'll go get the passes."

The next day, after their last class, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to the Gryffindor Tower to get the invisibility cloak.

"You still haven't told me what we are doing, going to the library with an invisibility cloak!" said Hermione impatiently. Then it dawned on her. "You two aren't taking me to get expelled are you!"

"Come on, Hermione!" pleaded Ron. "We heard a rumor that Snape expects us to know about flaming wasslefish this term, and that he's gonna give us a big test on the first day!"

"Oh, no!" cried Hermione. "Those aren't in any of the books I've read and the only place that has books about them is the restricted section of the library!"

"What if we could get you a pass into the restricted section from Snape?" asked Ron. "Then would you come with us?"

"Yes, I suppose if that meant learning about flaming wasslefish, I would," agreed Hermione with a worried look. "I hope I don't fail the test!"

"Let's go then!" said Ron, and they all went up to Madam Pince's desk in the library.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Madam Pince. 

Ron held up one of Fred and George's fake passes.

"Hmm," she muttered looking over the pass. "Alright then, if this is for Professor Snape then by all means pass!

"Hermione, will you come with me to the secret archway to look for flaming wasslefish books?" asked Harry sincerely. "Flaming wasslefish aren't well known so it must be in a very secret place!"

"I guess, but you know we could get into BIG trouble for that! But I HAVE to find that book on flaming wasslefish!" Hermione consented.

"Great! We'll go in and Ron can stand guard…," said Harry, and Ron got a stubborn look on his face. "_THIS_ time!"

"Oh, I guess!" said Ron crossing his arms.

Harry slid the cloak out of the bag and put it on top of the unicorn statue with its head peaking out. It came to life and an archway appeared. It bowed its magnificent head and Harry took the horn. He stuck it into a round opening in the archway and he and Hermione stepped inside, leaving Ron outside to guard.

In the room that the archway led to, there was only one bookshelf with only one large, leathery book on it. One step at a time Harry and Hermione made their way to the book. 

On the leather cover were the words "The Seven Worlds", written in large, swirly, silver letters. There were seven bookmarks in it of all different kinds.

Harry stepped over to it and picked it up. "This is all it is! All this trouble for a musty, old book! Do you suppose that flaming wasslefish live in 'the seven worlds'?"

"Harry, be careful! I've read about this kind of thing in _Hogwarts, A History_!" warned Hermione, backing away. "You never know what's inside!"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful!" he said looking at the first bookmark. It was metal and cut in the shape of an owl.

He opened the book to the bookmark and immediately, he was sucked inside.

****

Haha! I left you people in a cliffhanger! Sorry to Narri Patters because I stole that from her cliffhangerness or whatever. So, everyone please review this and tell me how weird it was! I would also like suggestions, corrections (I hope there's none!) or comments! Thanks again!


End file.
